This research-training program will be conducted in the context of international collaborations and is designed to provide training for international trainees who are in graduate degree programs, for postdoctorates and for faculty researchers in India, primarily at Jawaharlal Nehru University (JNU) in New Delhi. The program is designed to provide training, stimulate collaboration between JNU and SBRI/UW researchers, and provide research strengthening for JNU and its interacting Indian research institutions, particularly the International Centre for Genetic Engineering and Biotechnology (ICGEB) in New Delhi. The training program will be conducted in association with research projects on infectious diseases of global importance and which are of critical importance to India. The training will emphasize research training on intracelluar pathogens with a focus on the Leishmania, Plasmodium, and Mycobacterium. These emphases have been chosen because of the problems of leishmaniasis (especially visceral disease), malaria, and tuberculosis in India are worsening for a variety of reasons and since Leishmania and TB are opportunists, putting immunocompromised patients at risk. Training will highlight the combination of laboratory experimentation and bioinformatics and will build on established JNU SBRI/UW research collaborations and stimulate the development of new ones. The training will include in-country workshops on alternate years that have been so successful in the past. These will include laboratory and didactic training and provide a part of the basis for selecting trainees for a research training experience in Seattle. Seattle-based training will provide for a portion of graduate degree program research requirements for student trainees who are enrolled in graduate degree programs at JNU or at the UW. Training will also be available in Seattle for Indian postdoctorals participating in international collaborations and for short working visits of collaborating JNU faculty. The training will also provide opportunities for interactions among trainees from various international training programs (especially FIC supported) and include training in areas of importance that is common to these programs such as regulatory and ethical aspects. The Indian partner institution will be JNU to stimulate additional research collaborations and to take advantage of its working linkages with other key Indian research institutions such as ICGEB.